Sweet Songs
by Meandering Muse
Summary: Tears flow to the sweet sound of guitar, and secret loves are spilled. Music describes everyday life.
1. Sweet Song

_**A/N: well, here's my attempt at another Raven/BB. They are meant to be together, you all know it.  
Anyway, lots of fluff, yay! Gotta love fluff. So.. review, flame.. whatever. The poem/song is mine, and I know it's not very good. If you have a suggestion please tell me. I love hearing from you guys! I don't own Teen Titans, though I wouldn't mind owning Beastboy. He's so cute!**_

* * *

****

Thin, pail, fingers gently strummed the thin strings of her guitar. The simple, sweet, acoustic sound projected through the air, causing Raven to sigh and lean back against the dark blue walls of her room, her deep eyes closed. Humming she struck another cord, the simplicity causing her to melt into her bed. She loved this peace, this inner tranquillity that filled her with each note she played. With a sigh she lifted her pick to her mouth, chewing on it softly and listening to the soft swish of her sleeve's purple fabric as it brushed against the strings of her guitar, causing a slight twang.

Slowly she opened her eyes, gazing at the blank whiteness of the ceiling. There was nothing there, just like her mind, empty except for the gentle strumming of the guitar, and the feelings for which she played. Softly she began to sing, lightly playing a simple melody,

_"Thank you for being there_

_for breaking down my doors…_

_thank you for staying there…_

_for being everything and more."_

Her voice rose and fell, gathering emotion as she worked the instrument, coaxing a loving melody with her skillful fingers. She imagined him as she sang, his smiling face, his soft eyes, so innocent and young, but with a spark behind them. A spark she knew well. Intelligence… love… Tears rose into her eyes as she sang sweetly again:

_"I wish I could tell you_

_with these words, this voice_

_just three little words—_

_Oh! But they mean so much!"_

The notes began to take up a more urgent rhythm, faster, more heartfelt. Her voice rose to a pleading sob, salty tears still flowing from her now closed eyes as the passionate music ripped through the silence of the room.

_"I need you, I want you—_

_none of those three seem to fit_

_I love you, I cherish you_

_Beastboy, you're it."_

A soft hand gently coaxed her purple hair from her tear stained cheeks. Raven opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she'd see there. The eyes of her secret love stared into hers, the soft deep green, caring, much like the moss under bare feet on a warm summer's day. "Beastboy," she whispered, her own dark eyes wide as she made to sit up, her limbs shaking as if she were the leaves on the trees in a wind-storm, "What are you doing in here?"

Beastboy smiled, "I couldn't help but overhear," he said slowly, his hand gently caressing her hair, pushing it back from her face, "Next time you shouldn't sing so loudly." _'She's like a dog with her hackles up,' _he observed, green eyes amused, _'My poor little Raven, she's such a dope sometimes.'_

Raven's cheeks stained a deep red and she shook him off, "Who says there will be a next time?" she growled defensively, much like the dog she was being compared to. Inside her heart screamed at her, would she mess this up? Now was a perfect time to tell him, he was listening to her.

The dark green figure recoiled slightly, leaning back into a chair that was next to her bed. He must have dragged it up when she was playing, "You really don't know anything, do you?" he asked, a playful tone in his voice, a ivory tooth gleaming in the soft lamplight.

Her dark eyes searched his questioningly, "What do you mean?" her voice was harder then she meant it to be, but she hated being mocked. Sighing she sat up, her legs hanging over the bed.

Beastboy smiled and shrugged, slipping beside her on the bed so his thigh was touching hers. The contact made Raven's body jolt. "I just thought it'd be obvious by now," he sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "but maybe you're just too blind to notice them."

"That's more like you," she snapped, but was curious despite herself, "and what am I supposed to be noticing?"

"Rae," he sighed, turning to face her on the bed, "I feel the same way."

Raven didn't dare hope for what he was saying, that was too much. How could she expect someone to care as deeply for her as she did for him? She felt like he was the most important thing in her life, the most treasured. He was like the sun to her, how could he love her the same way she loved him? That was asking too much, even from Beastboy.

"Beastboy," she sighed, her dark eyes gazing into his, a little hesitantly, as if she was afraid for what she'd see there, "this can't happen… think of the things that could go wrong… the… problems. The hurt." Tears welled up into her eyes again, which were already puffy from crying, "I'd just hurt you, Beastboy."

The green eyes rolled and she shivered as he grabbed her by the shoulders, his voice hard, "Raven. Stop thinking about yourself for once, please." Her eyes widened as she saw tears in his eyes, "You're the only one that understands me, and… I think I'm the only one who gets you." His voice broke, weak, "I need you, Rae. I love you. Will you deny me that?"

Raven shook her head dumbly, how could she deny what she wanted, too? How could she possibly say no to the gentle arms that now rested on her shoulders, or the eyes that looked at her so lovingly, the soft hands that brushed away her tears. Gathering her courage she smiled, it was a hesitant smile, full of fear, "Always the optimist, Beastboy." She whispered before bringing her lips to his, her arms slipping around his neck. Fire burned through her as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to him. Raven was reminded of the sweet strumming of her guitar, and decided that this was much sweeter.

_'Love is a melody all its own,'_ she thought as she gave in to the love that consumed her.


	2. As Long As You're Mine

**A/N: Okay, I defiantly wasn't planning on adding another chapter to this, at all. Buttt… what can I say? I can't really put this as its own fic, so I'm just going to add it to one I have. Tell me what you think. It is to the song "As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked. I do not own either Teen Titans or Wicked. Please tell me what you think. It was kind of hard to write this to this song, as it is already a scene in a play, but I like how it turned out. The italic bold is Raven, the italic is both of them, and the bold is Beastboy. Kind of an impliedsex scence. You've been warned.----FDW **

Raven opened her eyes to see the form of Beastboy laying there, his soft green face and mouth that was prone to smiling lifted in a peaceful grin, even in his sleep. Softly she pushed back his hair, dimly noticing the contrast of her milky skin to his green. She smiled then, she never thought she'd be with someone like him… if anyone at all. 

Her father, Trigon, had seen to that. His blood coursed through her veins, her demon blood. Raven shuddered, closing her eyes, could this relationship with Beastboy be more harm then good? Every day she meditated to keep her emotions in check, to not let the demon within herself take hold. She opened her eyes to Beastboy's dazzling ones, bright with sleep. He smiled at her lifting his hand up to stroke her cheek.

She leaned into it, sighing deeply, how could she keep apathy for everything with him around? How could she keep her emotions in check as to not injure him? The others?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, his voice sweet and peaceful as he gazed into his lover's face. Raven smiled airily, leaning forward to nuzzle her face into his chest and wrap her arms tight around his small body.

"It's nothing. Just… hold me." She shivered against his body in fear as he held her. She could feel his hand lightly stroking her back and her heart yearned to give him everything, her soul, the rest of her tightly sealed heart. _'No, Raven.'_ She thought sorrowfully to herself, _'You cannot let anyone in that far.' _A single tear ran down her cheek as she pressed tight against her lover.

"Raven?" she heard him ask, his voice still in a whisper, "are you sure you are okay with this?" She felt his body tense, almost as if he was afraid of the answer. She nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Beastboy. Are you sure you are okay with this?" she repeated the question, her heart racing, "I know how you felt about Terra."

Beastboy pushed Raven away slightly, so he could see her face. She was so beautiful to him, so… Raven. How could she even mention Terra? "Raven," he sighed, gazing into her deep eyes, "I thought I loved Terra. I thought she was… the best thing ever." Tears suddenly filled his forest green eyes, "She was a kindred-spirit to me, or so I thought." He turned his head away, no longer could he take the power he saw in those violet eyes, "But," he paused, "You Raven, I loved you before I even knew her." He glanced back into her powerful orbs and saw something there, a deep longing. He wished he could fill that. Firmly he said, taking her face in his hands, "I love you, Raven."

Raven leaned forward, kissing him passionately, her body pressing tight against his. She could feel his heart beat, his lithe fingers slipping through her silky hair. _Oh, Beastboy._

_**Kiss me too fiercely **_

_**Hold me too tight,**_

_**I need help believing**_

_**You're with me tonight**_

_**My wildest dreamings **_

_**Could not foresee**_

_**Lying beside you**_

_**With you wanting me…**_

The kiss softly broke and Raven once again looked into his gentle face. "I love you, Beastboy." She whispered, her body trembling under his touch, "Oh, I love you so much." Hot tears burned into her eyes, how long had it been since she had cried before tonight? When had she ever let herself cry? 

Beastboy watched the crystalline tears wash down his lover's face. Softly he kissed them away, cradling the back of her head lovingly. He wished he could help her with her pain. He had never seen her cry before, it made his heart ache. 

_**Just for this moment **_

_**As long as you're mine **_

_**I've lost all resistance **_

_**And crossed some borderline **_

_**And if it turns out **_

_**It's over too fast **_

_**I'll make ev'ry last moment last **_

_**As long as you're mine… **_

Somehow her lips found his way to hers again, and they kissed, sweetly, longingly. They kissed as if they thought that one of them would disappear. They clung to each other, violet and ivy, twining around each other's bodies neither letting go. "Raven," Beastboy's voice floated through the silence, "thank you."

**Maybe I'm brainless**

**Maybe I'm wise **

**But you've got me seeing **

**Through different eyes **

**Somehow I've fallen **

**Under your spell **

**And somehow I'm feeling **

**It's "up" that I fell…**

Raven closed her eyes, listening to his heart, her heart, each beating as one. She listened to the sound of music from Starfire's room that was a gentle twang of a guitar, to the sound of her and Beastboy's breathing. She sighed, now was the time to tell him. She opened her mouth, "Beastboy…" she said, hesitantly, "I'm half demon." 

Beastboy's eyes narrowed, and she felt her heart beat fiercely in her chest. Would he care? Would he turn her away like everyone else? Suddenly she was pulled into a crushing embrace, his lips once again on her lips, searching, exploring. Raven felt her heart soar into the air, filling the world once more with the peaceful strumming of her guitar. Slowly the kiss broke and Beastboy gazed one again into her lovely face. "Do you think I care about that, Raven? I just want you to be happy. I just want to love you, for as long as I can." 

_Every moment _

_As long as you're mine_

_I'll wake up my body_

_And make up for lost time_

Raven shuddered at his words. "This may not last long, Beastboy," she warned sadly, "I don't know how or if I can control my emotions this way. I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you."

The Changling felt a stab of pain in his heart, but he understood. Gently he kissed her forehead, holding her close, "It may not last long, my dear, but at least we have now. This moment." Raven nodded and gently kissed the tender skin on his neck, feeling passion enter her veins.

**Say there's no future for us as a pair…**

_And though I may know _

_I don't care._

_Just for this moment _

_As long as you're mine _

_Come be how you want to _

_And see how bright we shine!_

From her window the moonlight shone across the two entertained bodies, glowing off their pale and dark skin. It gave them a look of ethereal, and gave their love a feeling of purity like that of a lily on a brilliant lake. Beastboy gazed into Raven's face, and Raven gave into the love she had wanted for so long. They were together. This was where they were supposed to be. 

_Borrow the moonlight _

_Until it is through_

_And know I'll be here holding you_

_As long as you're mine…_

The need for words was gone at last. Their lips tumbled together and their bodies melded in sweet abandon. They were together, for now, and what came could be looked at by the light of day. For now, in the blissful phantom of night, they had opened their wings and soared as one. Their aching souls finally eased with the tenderness and love that filled their hearts, for once, they were content just to be. To live, and live is what they did to the sweet music of the guitar that filled their ears.


	3. Dance, Dance, Revolution?

**_A/N: This idea was given to me by Mango of Angst when she mentioned something about DDR.. I can't remember… but yes. The DDR idea came from her. nods I would also like to thank Noctepanther for the inspiration… ah—memories. Anyway, another chapter. Slight swearing… Tell me what you think. There is more of a comedy in this then romance. I do not own the song "Butterfly" or DDR, or TT. Review, flame, whatever! ---FDW_**

* * *

****

Raven glared sidelong at Beastboy, sweat dribbling down her temple. He would not beat her! She frowned, setting her jaw while her eyes focused back on the screen and the arrows… the countless arrows.

'_Up, left, right, right, back… JUMP! Crap.' _Raven stumbled back into place on the middle of her dance-pad. This was ridiculous, but… amusing.

"Ha-ha, Raven!" Beastboy's childish voice came from the pad next to her, screwing up her concentration, "You missed!" Raven mumbled something and continued 'dancing.' Really, how was he so good at this game? She shook her head, causing her to miss three more arrows. Now was not the time to think! She had a game to win. '_Jump! Shit. I missed.'_

_'Dance Dance Revolution.' _She thought sinisterly as the song ended and her grade flashed up onto the screen, a big, bold, red 'D'. _'How I loathe thee.' _Raven balled her hands up into fists, grumbling as Beastboy twirled around her in glee.

"I got an A, Raven!" he laughed, "An _A!"_ At the look at her face he turned his green eyes up to the screen. "Oh!" he exclaimed, jumping back onto his mat, "You're good for a first timer, you know. It just takes practice."

"Shut up, Beastboy." Raven snapped, her pride already hurt from being beaten. "You. Me. Again." She pointed at the screen, "You will not win."

Beastboy rolled his eyes, "You'll be schooled." He gave her a mocking bow, "The Lady can choose."

Raven ignored him and placed her foot on the arrow, scrolling through the music. _'Genie in a Bottle… no… I Will Survive…. Defiantly not..."_ Her eyes stopped on a title that caught her eye. _'Butterfly?'_ she arched an eyebrow, _'Sounds all right.' _

Beastboy's voice fluttered into her mind like an annoying fly. She chuckled at this comparison. That's defiantly not what she thought his voice sounded like last night. Funny how things change when you lose.

"Raven!" he exclaimed as she moved her setting back onto beginner, watching as he followed suit. "This is a hard one! I don't think you can handle it. It's really fast!"

The Titan shrugged, throwing her cloak onto the chair behind her. She was gleaming with sweat. "Try me, Beastboy." She whispered, pressing the X button with her foot to signal the start of the game.

She listened as the stupid DJ's voice rang out, "Are you ready?" . Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she prepared herself, watching the girl on the screen, waiting for the signal to move. Suddenly, the music started.

**_Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai?_ **

Off they went, their feet flying. Raven was too preoccupied to notice that Starfire and Robin had walked in, their hands intertwined. At the sight of Beastboy and Raven they stopped. Both raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. "This will prove to be amusing," Robin muttered as he lead Starfire to the couch where they sat and watched silently, chuckling at the expression on their friend's faces.

_'Right, Right, Right…" _Raven thought, pounding her feet down harder with every stroke. She could feel sweat dribbling down her face now, and was glad she had pushed her purple hair behind her ears before she had started. It would have been annoying.

**_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan_**

_'Right, right, right,'_**  
_Just to find, to find my samurai_**

_'Left,Left, Left'_**  
_Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy_**

_'Up.. wait.. right…Gods!' _**  
_Yes I need, I need my samurai…_**

Raven struggled, squinting at the screen. The arrows had started to become out of focus. Arrow dyslexia? How long had they been playing? Beside her, Beastboy also stumbled, his feet feeling laden as he tried to dance.

"I'm… schooling… you," he panted as the song continued to play. Raven laughed as he saw a 'boo' flash across his screen.

"Sure you are." She chuckled, focusing in back on the game. She would not lose this time… he would. Oh, he would.

_**Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the…**_

Two arrows appeared on the screen, telling them to jump. Dramatically Raven launched into the air and fell just as they appeared at the top. A sense of pride filled her as a golden 'Perfect' washed across the screen. Both Beastboy and Raven glanced at each as the scores popped up.

She peeked over at the Changling's score before looking at her own. Her face fell at the C she saw there. She had never gotten a C before. Disgusted, she turned to face Beastboy, not even looking at her score. _'Here it comes…'_

"Holy crap!" Beastboy exclaimed, staring at the screen, his mouth open. "You beat me!"

"What?" Raven asked, blinking in surprise, this is not what she had expected, "I _beat_ you?"

"I don't believe it!" he cried, turning his head back to Raven, "An A! Raven, an _A! _Are you sure this is your first time?"

The teen nodded, laughing as she closed the distance between the two. "I won." she whispered into his ear as she pulled him into a fierce embrace.

Beastboy laughed, pushing her slightly away to look at her face. Tenderly he brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before pressing their lips together, pulling her into a long, loving, kiss.

Cheers burst through the room as the lovers parted. Raven and Beastboy turned slowly, their eyes wide as they saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire sitting on the couch, beaming smiles on all of their faces. Fire raced to their cheeks and Beastboy chuckled nervously. "Hi guys," he whispered, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Raven demanded, her eyes cracking beneath the cherry blush that stained her pale skin, "Haven't you seen me school Beastboy before?"

All of them rushed for the couple, attacking them in hugs. Raven fought, trying to get away, "Guys, please!" she exclaimed as she was sunk deeper into the mob, "Let me go!"

Cyborg laughed, his deep voice picking up in song:

_"Raven and Beastboy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

Raven's eyes widened and she threw a punch at Cyborg, wincing as she hit his metal arm. Titan's Tower was filled with song the rest of the night, much to Beastboy and Raven's dismay.


	4. What The Cards Told

**_A/N: This is more of a bitter-sweet chapter. Hope you enjoy, it actually took some research to write this one. Tell me what you think. Review, flame, ect "Blackbird" is by the Beatles and obviously I don't own TT... Thanks to Mango of Angst for helping me with the cards and editing. --FDW_**

"Gods," Raven sighed, digging herself deeper into her purple cloak. She was comforted by its security, it was almost like Beastboy's arms around her… only much more familiar. She hid herself in her room, away from everyone. Ever since that incident last night when the gang had walked in on her and Beastboy, it had been endless teasing. She shook her head, brushing her purple hair behind her ear. There was only so much a girl could take.

She gazed out of the shadows of her cloak to her deep blue walls and smiled. This was probably the best place in the Tower for her, the most relaxing. Fluidly she got up from her bed, walking forward to turn on her stereo the far end of the room, feeling the gentle squish of the carpet under her bare feet. She reached forward to flip the red switch on the stereo and as did so her hand brushed by a small black box.

She stopped, placing her hand on it. How long had it been since she had picked these up? A year, two? She softly traced her hand over the gentle black-velvet. It was a beautiful box, with softly engraved roses and a gentle feel. She picked it up thoughtfully before putting on her music. The sweet sound of The Beatles filled her room, causing her to sigh with soft relief.

**_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly_**

The teen strode over to her bed once more, plopping down onto its soft surface before folding her legs under her. She sat the box down, gazing at it. After long moments thought she shrugged, what harm could it do? Distractedly she tossed back her hood, allowing her purple tresses to glide over her shoulders as she leaned forward and opened the lid.

There they sat. Her tarot cards. She smiled, her white teeth flashing as the moonlight shone across her soft gray skin

**_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arrive_**

She picked them up, gazing at the back of the cards. They were the perfect design. A huge black raven with a face of a beautiful woman, neither young nor old, and blue roses in the backdrop. It filled her with a sense of peace as she took a deep breath, clearing her mind. Like she had done so many times before she began to shuffle the cards, feeling power radiating from each one. It made the hair on her arms tingle with unexplained energy. After a few minutes she stopped, flipping her dark eyes open. Slowly she parted her deck into thirds with her left hand then flipped a card up from each of them.

**  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_**

Three cards stared back at her. Raven's eyes flitted over them, taking them in with slight apprehension, before a light smile burst forth on her face. She glanced at the first card, touching it's surface with her fingertips. The Lovers. The image of the man and woman intertwined brought a slight blush to her face as she recalled herself and Beastboy, much the portrait of the Lovers themselves. The card represented establishing relationships, making a connection, and opening to another. It fit her life perfectly right now.

She moved her hand to her second card. The Ace of Wands. Her eyes passed keenly over the picture of a hand and a piece of paper with a wand-like pencil. This card was supposed to symbolize a fateful step in her life. A sort of kick that got the ball rolling. She knit her eyebrows together in thought, were the cards still talking about her relationship with Beastboy? She had opened herself to him, farther then anyone ever before. It would explain some things… maybe it was a pivotal moment in her soul, her heart. Maybe opening up was a good thing.

Raven sighed, still in thought as she turned her attention to the last card. The Three of Wands. She gazed at the man with the three tall staffs beside him as he looked out over a fast cliff. The card symbolized effort, discovery. It also calls for the forgiveness of ones self. Raven sighed, could it be the discovery again of her love for Beastboy? Was that what the cards were trying to tell her? That she loved him?

Raven fell back onto the bed, gathering the three stacks of cards into her hands again. She was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought when there was a small knock on the door.

**_All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free._**

Raven turned her head toward the sound, hearing faintly Beastboy's voice calling to her, asking her if she was there. "Come in." she replied, sitting up to pick up her cards and place them beside her bed.

The lithe green figure entered her room, the soft glow of the moon reflecting off of his skin. He turned, to look at her, the question in his forest eyes even apparent in the darkness.

"I'm okay, Beastboy." She replied wearily, slipping her purple fingers through her hair, "Promise."

He came over to her, taking her hand in his as he sat down on the edge of her bed. "You sure?"

She nodded, a small grin curving her lips, "Positive, hun." she replied, sitting up to ruffle his hair, "Never been better."

Beastboy looked at her suspiciously, not buying it. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Raven put her hand over his mouth. "Enough." She whispered firmly, smiling as he nodded. "Good." She removed her hand gently just to press her lips to his in a soft kiss.

"I love you Raven," Beastboy whispered as their kiss broke, "I really do."

Raven looked into his eyes, afraid at the degree of passion she saw there. Did she really deserve all that? Her mind flashed back to her tarot cards. Maybe she did… maybe that's what they were trying to say. She opened her mouth to reply but a voice sounded from down the hallway.

"Beastboy!" Robin yelled from downt he hall, "I need your help for a minute!" A clatter reached the couples ears, followed by a small scream from Starfire. The Changling rolled his eyes.

"I better go," he muttered, brushing aside Raven's hair to kiss her sweetly on the forehead, "Bye, hun."

Raven nodded and watched him go the three words unspoken like lead on her tongue. "I love you, Beastboy." She whispered as the door closed, surrounding her once more in only the soft glow of the moonlight.

The Teen glanced once more at the deck beside her bed, picking them up she began to shuffle them distractedly, for lack of anything better to do. It would be a while before Beastboy came back. She turned her eyes to the window, the soft gentle glow like one of hope bathing over her pale face.

**_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night…_**

Raven felt her hand slip and a card flew from of the deck. She glanced at it with slight worry, she always hated reading the fallen cards. Slowly she picked it up to see the face of Judgment staring back at her, with her trumpet and naked bodies praying below her. A shiver of worry ran down her spine. The card represented a good deal. A turning point of great importance, resurrection... an awakening… a reunion. Judgment day.

Fear gripped her heart like icy fingers as she remembered the eyes of Beastboy looking at her like he had once looked at another. A resurrection of feelings? Blonde hair and a cocky laugh filled her vision and ears and Raven fell back with anguish gripping her heart. Terra. The sound of the Beatles continued to fill the room, but all Raven heard was the shattering of her newly forged dreams.

**_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night. _**

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise


	5. Will You Still Care?

_**A/N: New chapter! Woo! I really like this one, actually, but that could be because I'm tired. It's kinda short, too... but there should be a new chapter up very soon. This just seemed the proper place to cut it off... I would have written it tonight, but I need to get to bed. Anyway, tell me what you think. I may have went a little OOC, because I'm not too sure of her character… but... it still sounds good to me. I don't own TT, nor do I own the song 'End of the World' by the Carpenters. Tell me what you think! It's your opinions that keep me writing this! –scuttles off-**_

_**---FDW**_

* * *

Fear was the primary of her thoughts as she walked toward Teen Tower. She could feel her heart race wildly in her chest, threatening to alert a passerby of her whereabouts. Would they take her back? She glanced up at the looming T in front of her, casting a long shadow over her body. She shuddered, wishing the sun would shine once more. The shade made where she was all the more real.

Would they take her back? The teen raised her black gloved hand hesitantly and pressed the doorbell. She fidgeted, all was left was the wait. Sighing, she wrung her hands together, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Would _he_ answer the door? What would she say?

She jumped as the door cracked and a soft light fell onto her pale face. The girl felt her heart flutter weakly in her breast. It was time. She had waited so long, too long… A flash of ruby hair cause her hopes to fall as Starfire's lithe frame appeared in the doorway. The alien's green eyes widened.

"Friend Terra!" She exclaimed, clasping the blonde's hands in hers, "It has been long since we've seen you last!"

Terra nodded dumbly, her golden hair bobbing uselessly around her pale face and stubborn chin. "Is Beastboy here?" she asked weakly, she could feel her hands shaking and she swiftly pulled them away from Starfire's friendly grip, hoping the alien hadn't noticed. "Please? I really need to speak with him."

_Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to the shore?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_Cause you don't love me anymore?_

Starfire must have seen the pleading in her eyes, because she nodded her head cheerfully. "Come inside, friend!" she beamed, gliding gracefully into the Tower.

Terra waited before following, shocked at Starfire's ability to trust her after everything she did. _'Is this really a good idea?' _she wondered, feeling her body quiver with uncertainty. '_Sure, Star forgave me, but Starfire would forgive anyone.'_ The teen closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steel herself. _'Oh, Beastboy.' _

_Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why do the stars glow above?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_It ended when I lost your love._

The thought of him made her put her left foot forward and enter the Tower. Star waited for her there, a smile still on her innocent face. "Beastboy should be in the room in which he sleeps." She announced, waving her down a hallway to the right before slipping into a different one, leaving Terra alone.

The blonde closed the door behind her then stood there dumbly, gazing at the interior of what used to be her home, even if it was only for a short while. _'I wonder if they kept my room.'_ A burning entered the back of her eyes, but she shook her head to dismiss it. No crying, not her. Not where they might see her.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder_

_Why everything is the same as it was_

_I can't understand, no I can't understand_

_How life goes on the way it does!_

Terra turned her blue eyes toward the hallway Starfire had gestured to. She knew she'd find him there—more then likely playing some sort of video game or another. She shuddered, clasping her hands together again. _'I've waited so long to see him again… and now I'm afraid he'll turn from me once more.'_ Pain shot through her heart again. Like the shadow that had covered her when she entered the tower, so was her heart veiled with the memory of the past. Could she ever forget what he had said to her?

_Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why are these eyes of mine crying?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

She closed her eyes, summoning up the memory. She could see herself, pleading, eyes wide, her heart beating wildly as she searched Beastboy with her eyes. She remembered her voice, soft, as she spoke to him, "You said you'd be my friend no matter what, remember?"

Terra could almost feel her heart break again as she saw Beastboy turn from her, his face no longer readable. His voice rattled in her ears and skull, so disappointed… so betrayed. "Slade was right. You don't have any friends."

_'Oh, Beastboy…' _Terra thought desperately, _'please forgive me!' _The tears were threatening to fall again and she wiped her eyes with a deep sigh._ 'I'm back, I'm me… not his… never his… yours, if you'll have me.' _After a moment she took a few calming breaths and adjusted her hair and shirt, tugging on its black cloth. _'Please, take me back… I can't live like this anymore. I need you, Beastboy.'_

_It ended when you said goodbye_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye._


End file.
